Les Pensées du Sphinx
by Nefrit
Summary: La mort traque le Prince de Perse sous les traits du Dahaka, redoutable adversaire du temps qui le poursuit depuis que le jeune guerrier a délivré les sables. Epuisé, il n'a pourtant rien abandonné de sa quête pour survivre, le conduisant au delà du réel.
1. Chapter 1

_(Première fan fiction de ma personne se situant entre les Sables du Temps et l'Âme du Guerrier, j'ai eu envie d'offrir au prince une histoire à part entière qui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur lui et de renforcer l'aspect de la traque du Dahaka. Je tâcherais de ne pas faire de spoiler mais je déconseille de me lire si vous n'avez pas joué au premier jeu du Prince, je risque de devoir parler de la manière dont tout cela s'est fini donc vous êtes prévenu. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, aussi bien positifs ou négatifs pour que je puisse corriger mon style. Le Prince de Perse et les autres personnages connus de la saga ne m'appartiennent pas, tous les droits en reviennent à Ubisoft, le reste de la fiction est de ma personne et seulement de ma personne. J'ai pris des libertés quant aux lieux, ne les cherchaient donc pas, les villes n'existent pas mais je situe l'action dans l'Inde et six mois après la fin des Sables du temps. Merci à tous ceux qui auront le courage de me lire. )_

**_Prologue :_**_  
__Les Lignes du Temps sont formelles, le prince de perse doit mourir. Sauver par la dague du temps, il a échappé à la mort mais celle-ci poursuit le jeune homme sous les traits d'un avatar à l'allure colossale. Le Dahaka. Sa première rencontre avec la créature faillit être la dernière, depuis il la fuit en cherchant un moyen de contourner son destin funèbre. Ayant récupéré le médaillon du temps de Farah, il a la désormais la faculté de revenir dans le temps ou de le figer quelques instants, précieux don dans son combat contre la fatalité. Sa légende commence tout juste à se tracer dans la Perse et des bandits commencent à s'intéresser à son bien. Un seul désir brûle dans les veines du jeune prince : survivre... _

**_Chapitre 1 _**_**  
**_**_Larme de sécheresse _**

_L'atmosphère était ardente. Un soleil de plomb était apparu au coin du ciel et ne cessait de déverser ses rayons sur une monture et son cavalier dans le désert d'ivoire. Un épais vent déplaçait le sable dans l'air et l'envoyait de temps à autre sur le visage plissé du guerrier, emmitouflé par une capuche et un foulard. Seuls ses yeux bleus devaient affronter les grains dorés. Au loin, à la limite de l'horizon, il apercevait la silhouette d'une habitation, guère importante au vu de sa taille mais en décrochant sa gourde au flanc de son compagnon de route, il découvrit que ses réserves d'eau étaient amoindries. La cité d'Elrhrin était encore à bien des kilomètres, une halte semblait obligatoire malgré la menace omniprésente pesant au dessus de lui, tel une épée de Damoclès. _

_Donnant un bref coup de talon à son cheval, ils continuèrent leur route à pas plus rapides, l'astre solaire continuait de les observer sans être perturbé par la moindre tâche blanche. Il devait s'agir d'une ancienne ferme, l'apparence rural avec notamment un semblant de terre en friche confirmait son hypothèse et si une porte en bois n'avait pas grincé à son approche, il aurait pris le lieu pour abandonné. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait avoir une soixantaine d'année, des rides jalonnaient son front telles des tranchées sur un champ de bataille et ses gestes d'une lenteur presque exagéré semblaient être ceux d'une mourante. Son regard gris prit un peu plus de vie en voyant le jeune homme, nul doute que peu d'individus devaient s'aventurer dans de tels contrées. Arrêtant sa monture, il la toisa d'un œil sévère et si elle n'avait pas rompu le silence, il aurait continuer sa route._

_- Bonjour, étranger. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener ? La soif de l'inconnu ?_

_- Seulement la soif, l'inconnu ne m'intéresse pas._

_Elle resta un instant muette, pesant ses paroles ou plutôt, essayant de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait parlé et que ce n'était pas ses cordes vocales à elle qui avaient frémi._

_- Oh ... Je vois, étranger. Il y a un puit au milieu de la cour, vous pouvez vous en servir. _

_Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et d'un mouvement de la bride, il continua d'avancer calmement sous les iris de la vieille femme. Elle n'avait pas menti, il y avait bel et bien de quoi remplir sa gourde et ses autres récipients mais l'entreprise s'annonçait longue, il n'y avait qu'un seau et le trou était des plus profonds. Descendant de son compagnon, le Prince de Perse se mit à l'œuvre, ses muscles vigoureux par des années de combat n'ayant aucun mal à effectuer la sale besogne. Cendre, son cheval, attendit patiemment, ne témoignant aucun hâte ni aucun malaise, baissant simplement sa tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'éclatant soleil. _

_Une fois, puis deux, puis trois, le guerrier répétant l'exercice autant de fois que nécessaire, maugréant d'avoir renversé de l'eau lors de la seconde opération, donnant au sable une teinte de boue. Il approchait de la fin mais quelque chose en lui, quelque chose que certains nomment sixième sens, instinct, pressentiment vint à se manifester en lui. Il assimilait cela à un individu qui frappe à la porte, on sait que quelqu'un est là mais on ne sait pas qui. Le sentiment se fit plus intense lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil la vieille mégère, un sourire aux lèvres. Il arrêta de remplir sa gourde un instant, entendant la voix encore bien vivace de la jeune femme s'écriait._

_- La mort est à vos trousses ! _

_Elle acheva sa parole en pointant l'horizon, l'horizon d'où il venait. Un point noir y était présent, la vision était horrible, on ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi il en retournait car c'était bien trop loin mais un œil attentif pouvait voir que cela s'agrandissait plus que cela ne rapetissait. Le coeur du prince battit la cadence de façon plus prononcée._

_- Déjà ...__ murmura-t-il à lui même alors qu'une ombre se profilait derrière lui. Si le Dahaka n'avait pas fait son apparition au loin, peut être l'aurait-il entendu malgré l'isolement qu'il s'infligeait depuis qu'il avait commencé à traverser le désert. Dans tous les cas, la lame se planta dans son épaule et il put la voir ressortir devant lui, du sang commençait à circuler sur le métal argenté. Expiant un cri de rage et de douleur, il lâcha son seau qui déversa son contenu sur le sol et d'un mouvement habile, ses doigts se placèrent sur le médaillon accroché à son buste. Il fut pris d'un haut de coeur, l'environnement devint doré. La lame se retira de son épaule, comme si son possesseur la ramenait à lui mais le sang disparut avec le fer. _

_Aucun de ses muscles ne lui répondaient, le prince eut conscience qu'il revenait sur ses actes, qu'il reprenait son seau à la main mais son esprit ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter. L'or tout autour de lui disparut, la réalité reprit forme. A nouveau, il eut le sentiment d'être en danger et désormais, il savait qui était à la porte. Tandis que le vieille femme se dessinait au coin de son œil, il déposa le récipient d'eau par terre et tandis qu'elle parlait, il dégaina sa lame et se retourna brusquement. La lance qui se portait jusqu'à lui fut dévié par ses soins, son propriétaire garda une mine déconfite._

_Loin d'en rester là, le prince défit l'arme des mains de son adversaire et il plaça le bout de son épée au cou du malheureux. Bien plus jeune que la demoiselle mais l'air qu'il arborait lui semblait être celui d'un individu guère enclin à faire fonctionner son cerveau. Le crâne chauve, le visage toujours aussi stupéfait et lorsqu'il essaya de parler, il n'y eut que des bégaiements qui s'extirpèrent de ses lèvres._

_- N n n ne ne ne me tu tu tu tuez papapas ..._

_Rapidement, il frappa du plat de sa lame le visage de son ennemi, l'envoyant au sol brutalement alors le point noir semblait grossir au loin. Cendre commença à s'agiter, proposant à son ami de le monter le plus rapidement possible. Le prince rangea sa lame, prit le seau dans ses mains et alors qu'il le portait au niveau de son torse, une flèche vint à se placer dans l'objet. Il leva les yeux et vit la vieille avec une arbalète dans les mains, à grande peine elle avait réussi à le lever et à en voir son regard, elle était horrifiée d'avoir échouer. Jetant le seau sur le côté, le guerrier commença à placer ses bras sur l'encolure de l'animal pour le monter cependant une force l'empêcha de s'y asseoir, le retenant fermement. Sans ménagement, il se retrouva projeté dos au sol, sa vision se brouillant un instant. L'homme chauve se tenait debout, le coup l'avait désarçonné mais pas assommé, le prince s'injuria mentalement et prit son médaillon dans les mains. Il ne se passa rien. De la surprise, il dût passer à l'instinct, la lance se plantant dans la terre à l'endroit où il était avant de faire une roulade. _

_Son foulard n'avait pas suivi et sa capuche n'était plus présente, tout en lui bouillonnait mais il dût rouler à deux reprises encore sur le côté avant de se relever avec prestance. Son adversaire voulait l'embrocher, poussant des cris de rage à chaque fois qu'il le ratait, le prince lui décrocha un crochet du droit qui le mit au tapis. Mais pas pour de bon se dit-il. Il se tourna vers Cendre mais au lieu de le chevaucher, il donna une claque à ses fesses et se jeta sur le côté. La flèche de l'arbalète heurta l'abdomen du malheureux lancier, lui faisant lâcher son arme et des larmes. La vieille dame s'apostropha, poussa une longue plainte avant de courir jusqu'à son rejeton au vu des "Mon fils !" qu'elle poussait à intervalles irréguliers. Le prince n'avait rien, il regarda à nouveau l'horizon. Il n'y avait plus de point noir. Son souffle se coupa, il regarda plus attentivement mais pas une seule tâche n'égayait le ciel bleu ou le gris désert. _

_Rien. Il avala difficilement sa salive et sa frayeur se mit à grandir tandis qu'il se remettait debout. Le vent avait cessé de souffler la luminosité commençait à diminuer, tout doucement, tout doucement. Le prince ne vit bientôt qu'en noir et blanc et des pas lourds se firent entendre, derrière la ferme. Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi mais il fut incapable de bouger tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu, la masse noire aux yeux blancs. Le Dahaka. Que cela soit en taille, en force, en poids, il avait le dessus sur le prince qui devait se contenter quant à lui d'être plus rapide que son opposant mais ce n'était pas le jeu de la lièvre et de la tortue auquel ils se livraient. Plus du lion et de la brebis. _

_Une tentacule s'extirpa du torse de la créature et se noua autour de l'une de ses jambes, le traînant dès lors sur le sol. Il eut beau planter ses maigres ongles dans la terre, il n'en retira que du sable, ce que son médaillon manquait cruellement. Tout allait se finir ainsi ? Dans cette ferme funeste avec ses deux occupants bien heureux de tuer leur prochain pour pouvoir le dévaliser ? Il retira sa lame de son étui et dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, parvint à se redresser tout en étant tiré et trancha la tige des ténèbres qui le conduisait à la mort. Le Dahaka poussa un cri d'effroi et de colère tandis que le prince était déjà de nouveau sur pied. D'un geste rapide, il prit le seau et envoya le peu de contenu restant vers la créature qui poussa une plainte en recevant l'eau sur son être noir. _

_Pendant ce temps, le prince se mit à courir jusqu'à Cendre et se jeta en travers de l'animal. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre bien en place, invitant l'animal à partir au galop alors que le serviteur du Temps se mettait en chasse, à leur poursuite. Les tiges continuèrent leur travail mais le cheval du prince ne manquait pas d'ardeur dans la course et au bout d'une poignée de minutes, le monstre noirâtre cessa de courir, poussant un dernier râle de rage avant de commencer à marcher. Impatient de rattraper l'audacieux acrobate. Derrière eux, l'homme chauve mourrait et la vieille maudissait l'étranger. Le Temps hélas s'occupait déjà bien assez de son malheur._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : A nouveau, le Prince de Perse n'est pas ma propriété pas plus que le Dahaka ni les autres élements spécifiques à la trilogie actuelle de Prince of Persia. Par contre le reste est de moi_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui est selon moi le réel début de l'aventure, le premier chapitre étant plutôt une sorte de préface. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela ne peut que m'aider._

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Ondine**_

_Sur son passage, la poussière s'émoustillait : sur son passage, il n'y avait plus de poussière. Le souffle haletant, tout comme son cheval, le prince chevauchait à vive allure, se forçant à ne pas regarder ses précédents pas, sachant qu'il était là, immense et et sans clémence, froid et sans émoi. Il parvenait presque à sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ses tentacules se jouant de son frêle corps alors que sa voix puissante et sourde grondait comme l'orage._

_- Trom at srev sneiv ... iom a sneiv_

_Sa gorge était aussi noué qu'une corde de navire sur une voile, tout son être tremblait à la simple idée d'être balayé du temps par le Dahaka, d'être tué. Pourtant, il avait remonté dans le temps, il avait fait en sorte que les sables ne se soient pas déversés, son père était en vie et sans l'amas de ténèbres derrière lui, il pourrait vivre avec les siens et en paix. Le vent lui envoyait des gerbes de sable aux yeux et il eut beau replacé sa capuche, rien ne permit de le sauver des visites impromptues des grains de terre. Sa cécité était presque totale dès lors et ses pensées n'étaient obsédées que par l'instinct de survie, propre à tout individu. Tuer ou être tuer. Fuir ou mourir. Cendre filait de moins en moins rapidement, ses lourds sabots frappaient avec bien moins de célérité le sable doré du désert. La ligne de l'horizon n'était pas clairement définie, entre deux clignements de paupières, le Prince sentit un danger qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir précisément. En quoi tout cela l'inquiétait ?_

_Son cheval se mit à hennir et se cambra si violemment qu'il faillit tomber de la selle, ses mains distraites se resserrèrent dès lors à l'encolure de l'animal et l'apaisa le plus brièvement et doucement possible. L'aura d'obscurité continuait d'avancer, inexorablement, tandis que le prince faisait face au précipice. Il avait atteint le bord d'une falaise, le sol n'était plus qu'une bande de dents qui une fois franchi, conduisait dans des gorges remplies d'eau. Toujours sur sa monture, il ne savait où donner de la tête, d'un côté le vertige d'une chute à couper le souffle, de l'autre la peau cinglante et effrayante d'être happé vers un lieu sans nom. Pile ou face ? Cendre ne tenait plus en place, il avait bien la possibilité de continuer le long du bord mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à le semer, pas cette fois en tout cas. C'est de la folie, murmura-t-il à lui même, c'est de la folie, autant en finir avec une de mes dagues dès maintenant. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait à se résoudre à un tel choix, il pouvait survivre, il devait survivre. Descendant de son cheval, le coeur du jeune homme se mit à redoubler de cadence mais cela ne fit pas taire son idée. Il allait se battre._

_A la vie, à la mort._

_Une nouvelle fois, il donna une claque à son compagnon, le silence qui avait précédé fut pour un lieu un adieu silencieux, pourvu qu'il parvienne à s'extirper de cet enfer de sable. Pourvu se disait-il tandis que sa main s'abattait fermement sur la peau de l'animal, le mettant dès lors en mouvement tout comme le destin du Prince. Les sabots se remirent à résonner tandis qu'il caressait délicatement le médaillon accroché autour de son cou, du sable y avait pris place constata-t-il avec plaisir même si cela n'allait pas lui sauver la vie. Au moins, il lui en ferait bavé. La marée noire continuait d'avancer, impassiblement, la poussière s'écartait et le ciel perdait même de sa couleur au fil du temps._

_Le Dahaka se dessina, bondissant tel un loup-garou sur la silhouette du guerrier debout au bord du précipice. Il dégaina ses deux lames en un battement de paupières, cherchant à déchiqueter la chair de son adversaire mais il ne put guère constater les dégâts occasionnés, il subit l'assaut de la créature au niveau du torse et ses jambes ne tardèrent pas à battre dans le vide. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller mais il sentait l'air embrasser son dos et la forme pesante du Dahaka au dessus de lui, plongeant à sa suite et cherchant avec ses tentacules à rattraper sa proie._

_La main droite du prince continuait d'assurer le maintien en vie du guerrier, déviant le fil noir de sa direction grâce à sa lame encore tenu par ses cinq doigts. Il eut envie d'user du pouvoir du temps mais au moment où il songea, une morsure froide le frappa à la nuque puis au reste du corps, il se sentit disparaître brutalement. L'eau s'engagea dans sa bouche, inondant ses poumons et tuant toutes traces de combativité. Il s'évanouit, tout comme le Dahaka dès lors qu'il eut toucher la masse liquide, disparaissant et laissant le guerrier descendre dans les tréfonds du cours d'eau, vers une mort inéluctable. Inéluctable ?_

_Son médaillon se mit à scintiller, créant un halo tout autour du jeune prince qui en vint à arrêter de sombrer. L'eau se mit à bouillir, comme sous l'effet d'une vague de chaleur tandis que le paysage, à peine perceptible au dessus du guerrier, se cambra et se modifia. Les roches de la paroi s'effritèrent, des blocs s'en allant dans le liquide bleuâtre et y disparaissant tout comme le Dahaka alors que la lumière embaumé le prince se faisait des plus intenses. Tout devint clair, d'un blanc virulent et lorsque tout redevint d'une teinte adéquate à la vision, il gisait sur une pelouse fraîchement entretenue et qui dansait au rythme du vent._

_Il ouvrit un bref instant les paupières, le soleil l'éblouit mais plus encore, l'eau s'extirpa de ses poumons si bien qu'il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour faire partir tout le liquide emmagasiné en lui. De violents toussotements ponctuèrent la fin de l'opération, avant que la fatigue n'en vienne à le faire à nouveau s'évanouir. Juste avant, il vit une silhouette près de lui, une silhouette floue dont les cheveux semblaient arriver au niveau des hanches, des cheveux noirs. Des mots auraient voulu sortir de ses lèvres mais il ne parvint à pousser qu'un râle, un râle de détresse avant d'embrasser l'inconscience._

_- Est-il mort ?_

_- Non, seulement endormi._

_- Où est la prêtresse ? Je croyais qu'elle désirait s'entretenir avec lui._

_- Le Temps n'a pas encore décidé de cette rencontre._

_Il bougea deux de ses doigts, elles ne remarquèrent rien._

_- Il est à poursuite, on ne peut pas le cacher._

_- Il ne s'aventurera jamais aussi loin dans le temps._

_- Et si les lignes du temps envoyaient un autre ..._

_- Que cela cesse !_

_- Ondine, cet homme peut causer la perte de notre tribu !_

_Sa main se souleva rapidement et parvint à attraper un poignet, un poignet soyeux dont il avait senti la présence malgré sa léthargie évidente. Son action créa un cri étouffé, un vague murmure s'ensuivit mais il n'en discerna pas les propos, ne sentant que le pouls de la jeune femme qui battait une cadence de plus en plus vive._

_- Tout va bien se passer._

_Cette voix en vint à emplir tout son être et tout doucement, il la relâcha, il n'avait plus l'énergie de diriger ses muscles et sa respiration le peinait encore bien trop pour effectuer longuement une tâche. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il parvint à comprendre qu'elle s'installait près de ce qu'il pensait être le lit, son lit, le bout des doigts de la demoiselle vint caresser son front avant de descendre jusqu'à l'une de ses joues._

_- Tu ne dois pas mourir, ce n'est pas ton destin._

_Des bruits de pas commencèrent à résonner au loin, il en fronça les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait à s'intégrer à la réalité, à ce qui se passait près de lui. En vain, pour l'heure. Ni ses jambes ni ses bras n'obtempèrent à son souhait de se relever ne serait-ce que légèrement, il dût simplement rester allongé alors qu'une voix forte, celle d'une femme encore, s'éleva au palier de la porte._

_- Ondine, laisse-nous._

_Avec regret, la présence de la demoiselle s'effaça à ses côtés et ses pas feutrés s'enfuirent prestement. A nouveau, il entendit des paroles d'une personnage certainement avancé dans son âge au vu du timbre._

_- Bienvenue parmi nous, Prince de Perse._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre, aucun commentaire de ma part à faire pour l'heure quant à l'histoire qui se met tout doucement en place_

**_Chapitre 3_**_**  
**_**_L'éveil_**

_Il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux dès lors que la vénérable vieille femme se mit à se présenter, Augustine, âgé de soixante sept lunes et espérant de toute son âme en compter une dizaine de plus pour achever son existence dans la ligne du temps. D'après la prêtresse, elle n'irait pas jusque-là hélas. Le dos du Prince vint passer du matelas à l'oreiller délicatement disposé normalement à la base de sa nuque ; son cœur n'était néanmoins pas au repos et tandis que Augustine prenait place près de lui, là où Ondine avait séjourné un instant, le guerrier était apte à entreprendre une conversation._

_- Où suis-je ?_

_  
__- Dans le sein de Cenia, une ville absente du monde mais pas du temps._

_  
__- Le Temps n'est pas une contrée Madame, ne jouez pas avec moi._

_  
__- Prince, la conversation serait bien trop longue si on discutait de la réalité ou non de cet endroit. Le fait est que vous avez frôlé Thanatos, et ce dernier compte sérieusement vous enlacer. Pour l'instant, vous êtes en sécurité ici mais tout âme ne peut échapper indéfiniment à l'innommable._

_  
__- Le Daha.._

_Elle plaça un doigt ridé sur les lèvres du jeune homme._

_- Il faut que vous soyez sur pied dès demain. Les bruits courts sur votre acte, ce qui ne s'est pas passé n'est pas pour autant oublier de la mémoire de certains individus. La fuite est votre seul recours. _

_- Voilà bientôt sept mois que j'arpente les chemins en quête d'un destin parsemé de pièges. Que dois-je faire ?_

_- La prêtresse est la seule à même de vous répondre, Prince, vous devez vous reposer. D'ici peu, il vous faudra obtempérer sans protester, votre destin en dépend._

_- Je ne comprend rien, je me souviens d'être tombé dans un gouffre et me voilà ..._

_Il jeta un regard sur les draps le recouvrant, d'un bref geste il les fit rejoindre le sol et découvrit son torse dénué d'habit mais plus encore, de médaillon. A ses hanches, aucunes armes n'avaient pris place et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas nu en vienne à le réjouir, une peur panique le saisit au cou. Comme une jeune fille amoureuse._

_- Mes lames ! Mon collier ! Qu'en avez-vous fait !_

_Sa voix était plus colérique qu'il ne l'avait réellement désiré mais l'angoisse se faisait chaud en lui et d'un bond, il était désormais debout et à même d'en venir aux poings avec un quelconque ennemi à l'extérieur. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un piège, qu'un grossier piège auquel il se prêtait depuis quelques minutes sans s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Cenia n'existe pas, il le saurait, son père lui avait dès son plus jeune âge enseigné tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur la géographie du monde. Augustine ne fut pas effrayer, elle ne se leva même pas._

_- En sûreté, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Vous récupérerez vos biens dès demain, pour l'instant, reposez-vous._

_Jetant un regard presque hagard sur la vieille femme, le prince décida de ne pas prendre en compte ses paroles et d'un pas léger mais parfois fragile, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit sans plus attendre. L'extérieur lui fit peur. Un peintre avait déversé sur la toile d'azur, une fine teinte de rose qui offrait un étrange contraste avec les amas de neige flottant dans l'atmosphère. En baissant son regard, il découvrit l'agitation d'une population, des rumeurs s'élevant des jeunes femmes l'ayant aperçu mais n'osant insister leurs regards. Du bois était usé dans la composition de chaque habitation, les allées étaient assez espacés pour permettre aux différents individus de se mouvoir aisément. Quelque chose brûlait les iris du Prince sans qu'il ne parvienne à se l'expliquer, ce n'était pas dû au soleil et encore moins à la poussière dansant avec l'aide du vent, non, c'était autre chose._

_- Il n'y a que des femmes..._

_Il n'était pas sûr d'être l'auteur de ses paroles, elles étaient sorties d'elle-même et il mit un certain temps à les comprendre. Chaque femme portait une abondante chevelure et leurs vêtements veillaient à couvrir la moindre parcelle de leurs peaux mais certaines semblaient se jouer des règles en s'aventurant pieds nus dans les rues. Derrière lui, le prince entendit Augustine sortir, d'un pas lent, monotone._

_- Il vous faut rentrer et vous reposer._

_Sans s'en soucier, il avança d'un pas mais ce fut alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'éleva, une voix qu'il connaissait._

_- Ne vous amusez pas à cela, Prince._

_Tournant la tête vers sa gauche, il découvrit la silhouette d'une demoiselle finement découpée, un arc à la main dont la flèche était tiré habilement jusqu'au niveau des yeux de la guerrière. De nombreux tremblements l'agitaient si bien que ses cheveux se mouvaient le long de son dos, tels des serpents effrayés par du bruit. L'œil aiguisé du jeune homme discerna un carquois derrière la chevelure brune de son adversaire, malgré son angoisse évidente, il n'était guère bien placé sur la trajectoire du projectile à venir._

_- Baissez votre arme, vous risquez de vous blesser. Ondine._

_Elle leva un sourcil et cet instant de dispersion fut le prétexte d'un relâchement de ses muscles, la flèche se lança dans les airs. Il la vit distraitement, fière et rapide, le sifflotement ondulant si caractéristique de l'objet transperçant. Retenant son souffle, il pencha la tête sur le côté et il lui sembla entendre au creux de son oreille, le chant de la mort. Au lieu de se ruer vers la jeune femme pour la désarmer, il se contenta de jeter un regard sur la flèche malheureuse à quelques pas derrière lui puis vers sa propriétaire dont les traits laissaient à deviner tout l'embarras dans lequel elle était._

_- Ondine, prépare donc ta maison au lieu de jouer les amazones. Laisse donc le Prince !_

_Sur ces mots, elle s'exécuta mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, le guerrier du temps ne risquait pas d'oublier ses pupilles d'émeraude et son air candide. Au loin, à l'horizon, des teintes rougeâtres commençaient à se former mais en descendant davantage son regard, il aperçut des formes noires, des points, le Dahaka ? Ils y avaient bien trop de silhouettes, il ne s'en effraya pas mais ce fut différent pour sa gardienne âgée._

_- Déjà ...__ (murmura-t-elle dans un souffle) __Prince, suivez-moi immédiatement et sans flâner. _

_Il en haussa les sourcils mais lorsqu'il la vit marcher à vive allure dans la rue, il ne put que se contraindre à l'écouter. Un bâtiment de marbre se situait à l'orée du village, il n'était guère imposant mais il s'en dégageait une magie palpable, le Prince sentit les sables du temps s'agitaient dans les fondations de l'édifice. Il ne manqua pas de retenir son souffle._

_- Entrez, la prêtresse doit vous parler au plus vite. _

_Et si c'était un piège ? L'idée le tourmentait, l'agitait, l'agaçait, que devait-il faire ? Une arôme sensuelle l'enivra et sans en avoir le profond souhait, il avança et s'enfonça dans la pénombre de l'entrée..._


End file.
